Sub:Arjuna/Interlude
Interlude 1 }|Int1| , }} Arrow 1= 12,492 HP |en12 = Werewolf; Lvl 30 11,750 HP |en13 = Werewolf; Lvl 30 12,492 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Werewolf; Lvl 35 25,115 HP |en22 = Werewolf; Lvl 35 25,115 HP |en23 = Werewolf; Lvl 35 23,392 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Werewolf; Lvl 41 60,447 HP |en32 = Werewolf; Lvl 39 54,149 HP |en33 = Werewolf; Lvl 39 54,149 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= 19,050 HP |en12 = Wyvern Dread; Lvl 34 32,877 HP |en13 = Wyvern; Lvl 44 19,050 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Chimera; Lvl 28 81,648 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Dragon; Lvl 30 148,728 HP |dropicons = All guaranteed }} |-| Arrow 3= 38,478 HP |en12 = Shadow Boudica; Lvl 30 40,436 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = Shadow Attila; Lvl 28 66,830 HP |en22 = Shadow Cú Chulainn (Caster); Lvl 45 79,202 HP |en23 = Shadow Robin Hood; Lvl 40 76,338 HP |dropicons = All guaranteed }} |-| Arrow 4= 78,246 HP |en12 = Demon; Lvl 24 82,175 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = Great Dragon; Lvl 25 174,182 HP |dropicons = All guaranteed }} Noble Phantasm Upgrade (A+ to 'A+'), Reveals Part 2 }} }} Interlude 2 }|Int2| Arrow 1= 17,870 HP |en12 = Celtic Soldier |en12stats = Lvl 44 12,580 HP |en13 = Celtic Soldier |en13stats = Lvl 44 12,580 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Druid |en21stats = Lvl 47 18,540 HP |en22 = Celtic Soldier |en22stats = Lvl 48 32,987 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Druid |en31stats = Lvl 59 30,140 HP |en32 = Celtic Soldier |en32stats = Lvl 76 126,080 HP |en33 = Celtic Soldier |en33stats = Lvl 56 42,555 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= 7,423 HP |en12 = Skeleton |en12stats = Lvl 44 7,423 HP |en13 = Golem |en13stats = Lvl 42 15,870 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Skeleton |en21stats = Lvl 47 9,890 HP |en22 = Golem |en22stats = Lvl 45 29,800 HP |en23 = Golem |en23stats = Lvl 45 29,800 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Golem |en31stats = Lvl 47 47,350 HP |en32 = Golem |en32stats = Lvl 47 47,350 HP |en33 = Skeleton King |en33stats = Lvl 49 153,500 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 3= 552,109 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 4= 128,090 HP Lvl 75 226,910 HP |dropicons = }} * : Karna buffs himself with: **Guts (1 turn) **Invincibility (1 turn) **Two defense buffs that greatly reduce damage (1 turn) ** After 1 turn, stun self for 3 turns. |-| Arrow 5= |Lvl 90, NP5}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Arjuna |en11stats = Lvl 73 177,410 HP 268,623 HP |dropicons = |2}} }} * : Arjuna buffs himself with death rate up and debuffs your whole party with Burn status for 10 turns. Skill Upgrade: Clairvoyance C+ to Clairvoyance (Bowman) B+, Profile Update }} }} Category:Interludes